Fragment Trinity
by Yuleen75
Summary: [MODERN AU, ZxL, OCxOC] Everything is well, until hell break lose. Now they will have to fight for their life, and hope is easily lost. Where is our hero?
1. Prologe

**_Summary_**_: A legend from thousand years ago, a broken treasure… a light that goes out. Where is our hero? And what is that mark in my hand…?_

**Author Note**: Hi guys! I must say that I'm happy to write this! You don't have any idea of how much I wanted to make this fic! The bad part? I'm not really good speaking English, so this is a way to practice it! And if I stop writing this fic, don't be surprise! But I hope that I don't get to that part… So be nice with me!

This is AU (Alternat Universe), 1000 years after Majoras Mask. There will be OC (Original Character), but you will see Link, Zelda, and other people around from Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Zelda: Majoras Mask, and from Zelda: Wind Waker. There will be LinkxZelda, OCxOC, and maybe other pairings!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Legend of Zelda… not even a copy!

** Prologe**

It's just like we always dreamed. An eternal peace, full of laughter and love. Everybody live peacefully, without demons watching their steps. There is not darkness in their heart, just the bright light of hope. The land that blessed with prosperity. There is not war, not greed, not hatred, not sadness.

It makes me smile. Hyrule is not like it was a hundred years ago, closed from the outside world.

The hylians live in a new era. The new connection with their neighbour country, Termina, has made a huge advance in every aspect. The new valley between those two lands, called by the name of _Zaik Valley_, was made in honor of the Royal Family of Hyrule, Zaikent IV, after a group of adventures discovered this new land in their 15 years of search in the unknown territory beyond the Death Mountain.

The new culture made a big change in the religion of the people of Hyrule and Termina. The three goddess became the guardians of both countrys, they became their protectors: Din, the goddess of the earth and the body; Farore, the goddess of the sea and the spirit; and Nayru, the goddess of the sky and the soul. Together, the Three Holy Maidens protect Hyrule and Termine with the Holy Shield with the form of three triangles put together to make another big triangle. This Holy Shield received the name of the Triforce.

The legend of The Hero of Time, is now a popular childrens's book. The autors of this famous tale is the hylian Lourance Stirshanw and Myr Frontletz, from Termina. Those two put together myths from a heroic boy who fought the darkness all his life to protect the land where the live now. The myths from Hyrule and Termine have a lot of difference between them, but at the same time they speak about the same mysterious boy in green..

Sadly, 756 years ago, Hyrule Castle suffered one of the biggest catastrophes in his history: Part of the castle was burned by an unknown reason. The entire west wing was destroyed by the fire. The worst part of this tragedy was that all the history of Hyrule, the royal family, old legends and prophecy disappear in only one night with the castle's library that was in that area.

But now, the new Hyrule is exporting some of their products to the new Termina. Things like fish and fresh water from the Lake Hylia, solid rock that you can only find in the Death Mountain, and other things. But Termina wasn't left behind…this beautiful land had give to Hyrule things that they had never experience, like ice from the high mountains and salt water from the vast sea.

Both countries live peacefully in a world with not war, not greed, not hatred, not sadness. They live in a perfect world with perfect people. But… the definition of perfect doesn't exist in the real life. When the light is too bright, the shadow will only become bigger in a part where we can't see it: behind our backs.

OOOOO

** Author's Note:** I know… it sucks… but, oh well! Whatever! Read and review! I will be more than grateful!


	2. Chapter 1

**_Summary_**_: A legend from thousand years ago, a broken treasure… a light that goes out. Where is our hero? And what is that mark in my hand…?_

**Author's Note**: Hi again! Here is the first chapter! I know that this looks a little slow… but just wait a little, kay?!

And thanks to **_ myshadowspirit _**for the review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Legend of Zelda… and never will!

** Chapter 1:**

** Taste like Strawberry**

A new day is coming. The soft rays of pink are beginning to take the sky from the east, and not even the clouds can stop them. Delicate drops of water fall in the earth, making it a little muddy, but giving a fresh smell to the morning. The grass danced with the wind, just stopping when they are crushed by the step of the traveler.

Blonde long hair covering beautiful blue eyes. Tanned skin, covered with a dark green coat. His chest was under a red dark shirt, and his legs with brown pants, the same color of his fingerless gloves and boots.

His eyes weren't watching his steps, they were fixed in a pale blue ocarina between his hands. His fingers feeling every hole ofthe instrument, trying to find something that only he knows. His clothes could have been dirty, but the sword and the shield in his back, the scar in his face and the wisdom in his eyes give the aura of a true hero.

A sound broke the silence, a figure moving toward the northeast. The traveler stopped, watching a truck in the distant. With a smile in his lips, he put the ocarina within his clothes.

"We found him…"

ooooo

He was sweating, the nightmare still fresh in his mind. He was trying to focus on the road, but the scream of his sister would come to his hear, like it were real. Like every monday, wednesday and friday, he had to drive to Clock Town to deliver milk and eggs to the people who want their food as fresh as possible. It was a hard work, but it was better than to stay in the farm to feed the cows.

He didn't want to think about it, but the nightmare looks so real, and the worst part is that he couldn't communicate with his sister, Erina, because she was in her way to Hyrule.

He closed his eyes, forgetting about the truck and just thinking about Erina, about the ranch and about Aurora. Oh! How he love to think about her, those wonderful green eyes, her sweet smile that taste like strawberry, her soft golden hair…

Pum!

He opened his eyes, stopping the truck as fast as he could, trying to see what he hit in his daydream. His heart was beating fast, scared like hell. Getting out of his transport, he saw a man trying to get up. He stood frozen, watching the blood dying the earth of wounds that he was more than sure that he didn't cause.

The man was covered in blood, his brown hair almost black because of it, but he still had the strength to get up and give a few steps, until he collapsed in the mud, the rain cleaning the crimson liquid from his clothes.

The young man, already leaving behind his nightmare, his sister and his love, ran toward the man.

"Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you clear enough…"

The young man, with his red hair falling over his violet eyes, stared at the traveler, who was smiling at him, with his sleepy brown eyes.

"Just let me rest, I will be fine in an hour or two…"

"Are you crazy?!"

Throwing the left arm of the man over his shoulder, he started to walk toward the truck, half carrying and half dragging the body with all his strength. The traveler was smiling, watching every step that the young man was taking.

"You can call me Derek…"

The red hair ignored him, seeing how hard he tried to carry him to a safe place as fast as he could, while he was putting all his strength to talk. With difficult, he put the man in the passenger seat, where he fall asleep instantly.

He took a small amount of time to watch the man, his dark brown hair and his black coat. Almost all his wounds where small, but he had a big slash in his forehead, and a deep wound in his torso.

"This looks bad… I need to do something…"

Going to the back of the truck, he started to search for something between the bottles full of milk. After a while he found a small bottle with a red liquid. Without wasting any second, he ran toward the man. Opening the bottle softly, he gave to drink the warn liquid to the traveler. He coughed a little, but in a few seconds almost all his wound were healed. The one in his forehead stop bleeding, but not the one from his torso.

The young man, cursing that he didn't have more Red Potions, took his jacket and put it around the big wound, stopping the bleeding.

"Wait…. Something is missing…"

Looking around him he could feel that he was leaving something behind. He started to walk, with his eyes looking something in the mud that he didn't know what it was, at least not until he found a piece of metal reflecting little light because it was under all the dirt.

"What is this…? Oh, no…not this…"

Wiping the mud with his hands he found a sword of four feet long. The blade was of a silver color, and the handle pure black. He tried to lift the sword, founding that it wasn't that heavy like he though it would be.

He put the weapon in the back of the truck. Sitting in the driver's seat he put the truck in full speed, which really wasn't much considering it was a small transport.

He cursed…this looks like it was going to be one of his worst days.

ooooo

From time to time the young man would look at his passenger, Derek, how he had called himself. He was more than surprised, even with all those wounds the man sleep like there was nothing wrong with him.

They were almost in Clock Town. He sometimes ask himself why nobody changed the name from "Town" to "City", because the "town" part was already leave behind a long time ago. The walls, that used to go around the whole town are now just historical monument that protect the center of the city where the Clock Tower is, a building of twenty floor. Not the biggest of the city, but who cares? It has the biggest clock in the whole continent!

The sun was coming behind Ikana Canyon at the same time that the truck entered in the city. The young man turned in a street that he doesn't normally take in his routine, hoping to get to the hospital fast.

He was sweating, but not because of the nightmare… no, he already has forgotten about that. He was worried for the man that was beside him.

ooooo

It was early in the morning, almost all the stores were closed. But like every week, she waited in front of her house for her best friend.

"Well… not really… we are just… trying…"

She couldn't stop thinking about him and "thinking" too loud. Maybe he wasn't the most handsome man of the city, but he was just… him. He's always worried about his friends, and he works hard everyday in the family's farm. They were the only owners of Romani Ranch, the biggest farm of Termina. He even delivered the products to the richest families from the city himself. He loved the hard work, well… except to feed the cows.

Sometimes she wondered why they were so slow to form a relationship, then, she remember that is for not to destroy their friendship. But she couldn't deny it: she loves him since she could remember.

"My lady… is a little late, don't you think?"

"Uhn… what do you mean?"

She looks at the sky. The sun has already came out and she could see people walking on the street from behind the fence of her house.

"He's not here…"

Now she was worry. He hates to be late, and he wasn't there. She look at the Clock Tower, which was showing that it was a little more pass seven.

"Erad was supposed to be here 45 minutes ago... What if something happened to him?!"

"Calm down, my lady. Maybe he woke up more late than usual. He was really tired yesterday, and remembers that his sister went to Lon Lon Ranch"

She stood up and started to run toward the fence. The front yard was big, something typical in a mansion. She didn't take the road that went around the garden in the center; she just went stray to the door, crushing the violet and white flowers.

"DON'T WAIT FOR ME ELENA!"

The young girl opened the door ignoring the guard, and started running. Where? She didn't know.

"And there she goes again…"

The maid, which name was Elena, smiled. She was a little worry for Erad, but sometimes her lady would act in a childish way that she couldn't do anything but smile. Maybe she was a little old, with white streak in her brown hair and wrinkles in the corner of her dark eyes, but she would always appreciate the young ones.

"Maybe he fell asleep in the bathroom like the last time…"

ooooo

"Goddess…. I'm tired…"

He had been running like never before from house to house delivering the food. Spending time in the hospital for Derek didn't look like a good idea right now. The doctors said that he would be fine, but if for casualty something happen, he left his number and address so they can call him. He is going to visit the man from time to time, but first he needed to go to the last house, where he was more than sure that Aurora would be waiting for him.

And the bad part is that she will be really mad.

"Oh well… she will under- WAH!"

He stopped the truck for the second time in the morning. Some crazy girl came running from the side like a headless cukko. Lucky her, he didn't hit her like the man from before, but still it was another thing for the list of thing to worry about.

He got out of the truck, running toward the girl that was in the middle of the street. That part of the town was for the people with money, and because of that there weren't many cars moving around.

He kneels down beside the girl. Her golden hair was covering her face. She had a beautiful pink sundress, pink arm warmers, black boots that almost reach her knees and a black belt.

He knew immediately who she was.

And he knew that it was going to hurt.

He was right… he started to fell pain in his stomach as soon as he got to that conclusion. He made her worry, so he was paying back for that.

"YOU SON OF YOUR MOTHER! I WAS WORRY SICK FOR YOU!"

Now he remembered why he hates to make her mad, it always makes him feel pain.

"Hi…to you… too…."

'Now she will change from the rich bitch to the sweet commoner"

In a blink of an eye she was hugging him, sobbing in his chest.

"Oh! Erad! I am so sorry! Did I hit you too hard?"

He smiles, seeing her with tears in her eyes, worry about him. That, of course, didn't make him happy, but is funny because she was who make him suffer.

"Yeah, don't worry!"

She smiled. Oh! How he love that smile! And those lips… he just wanted to kiss them…

And he did.

OOOOO

** Author's Note:** I don't like to say "son of a bitch"… maybe call you bitch, or motherfucker… but never "son of a bitch"… "son of your mother" sound more funny!

So, what do you think? I know that it sucks how this chapter ended, but I needed to cut it here, so sorry for it!

And remember! Every time that you review is like throwing a cookie into my mouth! Its makes me happy and make me write!


	3. Chapter 2

**_Summary_**_: A legend from thousand years ago, a broken treasure… a light that goes out. Where is our hero? And what is that mark in my hand…?_

**Author's Note**: You know? I finished this chaper three days after I posted the last one… but I made Derek just too random for my taste (and for my sanity). So I tried to make it again… and with my experience in college… well, nothing really came to my mind xD that suck!

And thanks to **_BlueIrish_** for the review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Legend of Zelda… and never will!

** Chapter 2:**

** Someone that I know**

"So you bought new clothes just to deliver the food?"

Aurora was looking at Erad in the eyes, while moving in circles the glass in her hand full of fruit punch. His hair was red and curly, a little long careless style with small locks that fell over his eyes. The tanned skin and his not-too-exaggerate muscular body show the way he live. He was wearing black jeans and a green shirt with a dark green line in the chest.

They were in a café near Madame Elis Arkey School, MEAS for short, a school just for girls.

"That's right. My clothes were all covered in blood! I couldn't show in someone house with the milk and all the blood saying 'Hey! I had some troubles with the cows, but I solved the problem! But sorry, we aren't delivering milk from now because something happened with the cows and the new axe!'"

Aurora started to laugh. Erad smiled and took a sip from his coffee. His girl was still young, with just 17 years old, he passed to 22 two month ago. He was a adult, everyone knows that, but he was just like a 14 years old.

Like everyday that he needed to go to the city early, he took Aurora for some breakfast in Ruri's Café near her school. There they will spend the hour and half they had before she started her class, but today they just had 15 minutes, so they just ordered something to drink.

"Well, that would freak out Miss Maria"

"Uhn… you know, now that I think about it that wouldn't be a bad idea…"

"Hey! Just because she hates you with so much passion that she even send her cats to attack you it doesn't mean that you should give her a heart attack!"

"You weren't the one that was bite in a sensitive part by Mr. Fluff Ball!"

"Well, if you hadn't put that 'Ghost Show' when you were a kid she wouldn't hate you so much!"

"Eh… I don't think she hate me for that…"

"The 'Plan of Dancing Cucoos?'"

"That one wasn't THAT good… I mean, flying pot?! What was I thinking…?"

"I think that you hit your head…"

"Maybe… who knows?"

Erad grinned and took another sip.

"So… you will go to the hospital again?"

"I have to see if Derek is fine…"

"Worry?"

Aurora put down the almost empty glass and with both hands took one of Erad. She could see how worry he was, and how guilty he felt. She kissed him in the hand and smiled at him. He returned the affection, then, bell started to sound from far away.

"Eh… I think you are late…again…"

He couldn't say goodbye. Aurora took her things that she took from home after her little accident that morning. She just said "Bye!" over her shoulder and started to run toward her school. Erad just laugh.

But inside he knew that something wasn't right.

Someone was watching him.

ooooo

He hate hospitals. It was that simple. Her father died in one, her mother died in one, even his dog died in a veterinary! But he knew that it was the best place for sick people. So there he was, looking for Room 325. He still had the sword of the wounded man in his truck, he didn't want to leave it in the hospital.

After a while he found the room he was looking for, with a nurse just coming out of it. She didn't notice him until he grab her arm softly.

"Excuse me, how is the patient?"

"Are you his friend?"

He looked a little in shock, she just smiled at him.

"Well… you could say that I know him"

"Alright. He just woke up."

"Thanks, ma'am"

She bowed a little before leaving. He took some seconds trying to think on what to say. After I while he gave up, and entered the room.

The first thing he noticed was the emptiness he felt every time he went to a hospital room. The second thing was the empty bed and the man sitting in the chair with his feet in it.

"Hiyo!"

"Ah?"

He recognized the man, but now he could see him better. His hair was short and dark brown, the same color of his eyes. He was thin and pale, but he knew better, he could see from his position how strong his arms and legs looked. The only thing covering his body was the typical hospital white clothe.

"Thanks for the help."

"You welcome."

Derek stood while looking at Erad in the eyes. The young man could feel something strange in the man in front of him, but he couldn't find what it was.

"My name is Erad"

"Mine's Derek"

"I know… you told me, remember?"

The traveler crossed his arm deep in thought. He started to walk around the room with slow steps.

"Maybe…"

Eras was watching the man walking around him. He's steps were firm, he couldn't hear them, not that he could ignore the way he moved: straight, without making useless movement, almost deathly.

Then he saw his left hand.

"Are you listening?"

"Wah?"

Erad couldn't stop staring the right hand of the traveler. He had three triangle put together, forming a bigger one. He knew what it was, everybody knows, just like everybody knows that is forbidden to not carry it in a religious way, in other words in t-shirt, banners, and especially in tattoos. The weirdest thing was that it didn't look like a tattoo, just like a part of his skin was darker than normal… that and that the left triangle was divided in three, not like the triforce, but like it was broken in three pieces, and just a part of the three was left there because it was darker.

He stops staring when the man put his hand behind his back, knowing what he was looking at. He felt embarrassing, especially with Derek's eyes fixed in him.

"Where is my sword?"

"In my truck"

"Okay"

Without another word Derek left the room just with a small signal to the young man for him to follow.

ooooo

At 2:27 the sky was full of clouds, all of them pure black throwing their thunder to the earth without a single drop. All the street lights were on, illuminating the people that were still out of their houses.

Derek was one of them. He was just standing there, watching the sky in the middle of the Clock Park with his sword in his back. He had dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt, all courtesy of Erad, who left him alone after he asked for it, telling him that he would be alright.

He was humming an old song, while the blasphemy tattoo in his hand was shining with a soft light. He could feel it vibrating, getting stronger with each second. He knew that something was going to happen, but didn't know when or where.

"Are you going to stand there like an idiot all day?"

The traveler smiled, knowing quite well that voice. The light from his right hand was stronger when he turned around, coming face to face with an old friend.

"Sorry, Sheik, but like you said 'A moment of laziness is always good'"

Sheik, a young teenager with dark blond hair, brown eyes and tanned skin, poked Derek in the arm.

"You better cover that hand, it could attract undesirable attention"

Derek looked his shining mark, and then Sheik's right hand, that even covered by a gloved, he could see the bright light.

"By the look of your hand, I don't think that it would really work"

Sheik rolled his eyes and grabbed Derek by his arm.

"Like I care."

ooooo

"Mom, do I really have to do this?"

"Yes, dear, you have to."

Aurora was bored, and sitting in the couch of the living room of her house wasn't a really fun thing to do. Everything was made by the finest artist, from the coffee tablet to floor lamp in the corner. She hated it, because she couldn't sit like she wanted: always straight with her hands in her lap, just like a "real lady", like her mother always tells her.

"And care to tell me why my cousins are coming from Hyrule to live here with us?"

Her mother, that was in another couch in front of her, smiled.

"Both are going to study here. Their mother wanted them to live with a relative"

Sighing Aurora said in a whisper "Is just suicide". She remember very well her twin cousins from Hyrule, while one was making pranks on her, the other one was always stopping her from making revenge.

"My lady, they are here."

Oh joy.

"Aurora." the young girl looked at her mother that was standing beside the door. She didn't have another option, so she follows her.

Her house was beautiful, with a dark red carpet covering the whole floor and the wall divided in two: the bottom made of wood and the top part with a wallpaper of the same color as the carpet.

She loved her house, but right now she wanted to be in another place, because there, in the front door, were her two "beloved" cousins. So she did the best thing that she could do: wear the best smile she could make, and hug her relative.

"Hi Zelda! Hi Tetra!"

OOOOO

** Author's Note:** OMG! Zelda and Tetra are twins?! Sheik is there?! Derek has a piece of the triforce?! -insert dramatic music here-

So yeah xD you could hate me, but don't flame me! I just write what my twisted mind tell me to do… it's twisted…. REALLY twisted… like a twix! Uhnn... chococolate…

So leaving the random stuff to a side, I (again) apologize for posting this chapter in…. three months…


	4. Chapter 3

**_Summary_**_: A legend from thousand years ago, a broken treasure… a light that goes out. Where is our hero? And what is that mark in my hand…?_

**Author's Note**: Does someone care for this fic? No? Just like I THOUGHT -looks around-... yeah, just like that. I really love this fic, but the true is that I can lost my motivation AND inspiration really easily. So why I bother to write this? Four Words: **Zelda Twilight Princess** and **Zakk**. The first one is really obvious, the second one is a friend of mine (female, by the way) that loves Zelda and help me with the grammar errors.

**Changes: **Beside that thanks to Zakk I fixed all the grammar errors, I change the hand where Sheik and Derek has the Triforce. Before it was in the left hand, now it's in the right. This change came after I read that the Triforce is in the hand that the hoster use the most, so in Link case: the left hand. And I change the name of the valley between Hyrule and Termine, from Mina's Valley to Zeik's Valley.

**Note:** The words in _italic_ are from the people in the other line of the phone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Legend of Zelda! Just my original characters!

** Chapter 3:**

** Rain from the Heart**

This was one of the worst days in his life and it was obvious. He was just a meter from the door of his house when all the rain that the sky was holding for 5 hours came crashing down in the earth, soaking him to the bones in a few seconds.

He was nervous, all the rain, all the trouble, the nightmare, everything was getting to him now that he was alone. And to make things worst, he could feel someone watching him.

ooooo

She didn't know if it was luck or something else, but in the exact moment that her two cousins crossed the door and entered to safety, one of the biggest storms that she had ever seen came from nowhere making everything foggy and cold.

But there's not time to think about that. She hasn't seen her relatives in a long time and they still had that similitude (or must she say difference) that they had. Both girls were beautiful, with blond pale hair, dark violet eyes and a perfect body.

Tetra was a tomboy, always in the move doing something, from sports to pranks, and her tanned skin show it. Her short hair was in two pigtails that felled over he shoulders. Her legs were covered with dark green pants that reached her knees, a red sleeveless shirt with a jacket in green camouflage and black combat boots.

In the other hand, Zelda was like the perfect sign of innocence and pureness. Her blonde hair went down till her middle back, with small curls in the end. Her pink lipstick was in combination with the small ribbons in each side of her face. She had a pink skirt that reached pass her knees, and a beautiful blouse-like-corset in pink and white colors. To complete the image, she was using white sandals.

"Good evening, Aunt Mirage, Aurora."

Zelda smiled to her relatives. Tetra, in the other hand, waved her hand lazily. She wanted to jump at her and take revenge for everything that she had put her trough. But all Aurora did was a smile that looked anything but real. She could feel her eye twitching.

Mirages guided the newcomers toward the living room while offering something to eat, while the maid took the entire luggage to the respective rooms. Aurora followed them, not taking her eyes from her _dear_ cousin Tetra.

Tetra, in the other hand, was grinning like the Chesire Cat. This gave the creeps to Aurora, especially when the older woman turned her head toward her, and said in a whisper "Just see what I have for you".

Screw manners!

The youngest girl from the group jumped over Tetra and started to pull both of her pigtails at the same time. Her mother, seeing the reaction of her daughter, tried to take Aurora from her niece. But as soon as she took one hand from the hair, Tetra turned around and punched the younger girl.

"Hahahaha! That's everything you got?! Come one, little nut! If you want to beat the crap out of me, show me some of those 'crazy moves' that you have been learning!"

Aurora eyes became red with anger. If there was something that she hates the most, was that bitch. Mirages tried to stop them again, but she failed. Zelda, in the other hand, was watching the scene with a smile.

The fight continued on, both females hitting each other, until one of the maids came out of the living room with a worried expression in her face. Mirage ignored the girls and put her full attention toward the maid.

"Is something wrong, Maya?"

"It's the news. Something happened in Zaik Valley. Monsters appeared from nowhere and attacked everything that moves."

As soon as she heard this, Aurora threw Tetra to the wall, receiving a _Hey!_ from her part and went running toward the kitchen, where it was the nearest TV and where the maid heard the news.

"-unced that all the cars and buses that were near the area were completely destroyed by the monsters. Some of these vehicles were identified. They are the follow…"

A list appeared in the screen with four columns. One said in the top _Public Transportation from Hyrule_, another one said _Public Transportation from Termina_ and the last two said _Private Cars_. All the columns said the number plate, but the first two also said the number from the company that they worked for.

Mirage's face became pale, and she looked toward her daughter. The bright green eyes of Aurora were dull with soon-to-be-tears and were fixed in a specific number in the columns of public transportations that were from Termina.

"Something's wrong, little nut?"

Tetra was shocked at the look that her cousin gave her after the comment: her eyes were full of sadness. She cleaned the tears, took her cell phone and dialed a number with such speed and precision that it was obvious that she called that person many times before.

The room went in silent, except the television that continued with the news about the tragedy. After a few second, a not so cheerful voice answered the phone. Only Aurora could hear the voice, but everybody have an idea of how things were going to happen.

"Erad, how are you doing?"

_"Well… beside how soaked I am after I got to my house, I'm pretty well. Why? You sound concern…"_

Aurora could feel tears starting to come out again, but taking a deep breath, she speaks.

"Go to the nearest television and put the news."

_ "Uhn…okay…?"_

She could hear some activity from the other side of the line. After a while she heard Erad's voice saying _"I'm here"_. She could hear the television and she knew that it was the same channel that she was seeing from the corner of her eyes.

A few minutes passed and she knew that he already knew, she could hear his breather becoming more and more forceful, and them a few sobs.

Aurora could fell her heart being broken for every tear that she knew that was falling from the boy's violet eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

And then he hangs up.

ooooo

He was crying in the floor, hugging himself with his shaking hands. His mind was confuse, like some kind of mist fell above his thought, and the only thing with light that pierced the dense fog was the heartbreaking news.

When he came back to his house, he didn't even have the chance to turn on the light before his cell phone started to ring. And because he heard the fearful voice of Aurora, he didn't bother to bring some light to the living room and decide to put the news like his girlfriend told him to.

In the tv screen was a list with car's number plates. In the background he could hear a female voice speaking about the tragedy in Zaik Valley. His eyes became wide, full of fear and despair, searching for a number between the list, with every word of the reporter piercing his mind making he grasp with more strength the communication devise that was still closed to his ear.

** 2-00-62-K**

The world came crashing down above him. At first he didn't want to believe it, it couldn't be true. But then he remembered the nightmare from this morning. How he saw with his own eyes his sister murdered by a horrible being, how her eyes begged for forgiveness, for just another chance… how she called his name.

Erad heard Aurora said _I'm sorry_ trough the phone, but right now he didn't know what to do, what to think, so he hang up. After that, without the support of his girl, all the strength left his body, and he fell in the floor. He hugged his knees with his arms, falling into fetal position and cried.

ooooo

The sky seems to have a great hatred toward the human kind, and in this night, decide to wipe them from the land. The clouds were dyed in purple and black, and in the horizon, crimson blood. After the extermination in the valley, the beasts put the grass and the forest on fire, with the wish that this would kill all the survivors, or the one who wants to help them.

But right now, he didn't care.

He didn't care how the rain slow him down, he didn't care how the wind was threatening to destroy the stables and the cow sheds, he didn't care for his future, he didn't care for Aurora… he has lost all hope.

The nightmare was impregnated in his mind, replaying over and over and over again, and every time another part of his heart would die.

Erina was more than a sister. She was his mother, his father, his teacher, his friend, his colleague, his partner in crime… she was the other part of his heart that Aurora couldn't understand, the part that wasn't for a lover, the part that only she, like a family, would comprehend.

And now she was gone, from his dreams and from his life.

What should he do? His life felt empty. He stopped his walking near the pen, trying to put his mind in order. He stood there, not accomplishing anything. He wanted to cry, but he didn't know if what he felt were the tears coming from his pained eyes or the rain coming from the angry sky.

But suddenly, he started to calm down. It was strange, this warm sensation that filled his broken heart. It took a few seconds before he realize the soothing music coming from the stables. It was confusing, but relaxing. The beautiful tone seems to cut right trough the sadness in the air, making the rain to feel more gentle and caring, like it was trying to wash away his pain.

Now with curiosity, Erad went toward the stable. The melody was becoming louder and more powerful. When he reach the place, he noticed that the music wasn't coming from inside the stables, but from behind. He went around it and stopped.

Under a tree that didn't offer enough protection from the rain was a man; in his hand, an instrument; and in his side, a sword and shield. The traveler looked like he has seen better days, but he didn't looked exhausted. His lips, which were in the instrument, were in a curved smile even while blowing trough the blue device. His fingers were going trough every hole with elegance and precision.

The farm boy didn't know how to react, much less how to gain the attention of the trespasser. But he didn't mind, that music… that melody sounds magical, like it was telling the story of the deepest secret of a man. It sounded kind of sad, but the hope that came with it dispersed the mist in his mind, making he seen things more clearly.

His sister was dead, yes, it was true. But she was a kind woman, a hard worker and a beautiful lady, so there's no doubt that she's now in a better place, beside the three goddess and protectors of the land. And besides, the last thing she would want was to make his life miserable because she was not there.

A small and somewhat sad smile came to his lips. He was more than sure that Aurora would hit him again for hanging up the phone.

Erad was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that the music stopped, and that the man was looking straight at his violet eyes. His eyes, in the other hand, were the deepest blue full of life and wisdom. He saw how the younger man scratch his right hand because of the awkwardness, and then he notice the silence.

"Are you feeling better?"

The red-haired boy was surprise. The blond man in front of him had a deep but gentle voice. After a while without thinking, he reacted.

"Yeah… I'm feeling better now. Thanks for the help"

"You're welcome."

The smile of the stranger became wider. He stood up and let the rain soak his clothes, cleaning part of the mud from his pants. He stretched his arms a little, took his equip and walked toward Erad, who still didn't know how to react.

He was kind of feeling respect and admiration toward the man. He seems to be just 2 or 3 years older than him, but everything about him makes him remember about the old fairytale of the green dressed hero.

The traveler stopped in front of him and took out another instrument from the small bag that was hanging from his belt. It was just like the one he was playing, but seems to be made from a less elegant material, but basically it was the same.

"Take it"

"W-what…?"

"Just take it"

He was smiling, still with the instrument in hand. Erad was still confused about the mysterious man, but took the instrument. The man nodded, and continued his way toward the farm's exit. The rain was still falling heavily, but the wind was calmer, like it was acting to the wishes of the traveler so he could hear his voice before he disappeared from his sight.

"It's an Ocarina! Learn to use it!"

And like an actor in his final act, he left the stage.

OOOOO

** Author's Note:** I went to sleep at 7:00 am thanks to this (and college). But I like the result. Poor Erad, he just lost his sister! And just wait to see what I have in storaged for him (and everyone). And for all the yaoi lovers... NO! There's not yaoi in here. Thanks.

Oh! And another thing! Want to guess who the traveller is? God, is pretty easy! So let's make another question! Which music was he playing? Yes, is a song from a ocarina of Zelda game! But which one? Zelda: Ocarina of Time, or Zelda: Majora's Mask? If you guess right, you win a muffin! Or a cookie, whatever you want!


	5. Chapter 4

**_Summary: _**_[MODERN AU, ZxL, OCxOC Everything is well, until hell break lose. Now they will have to fight for their life, and hope is easily lost. Where is our hero?_

**Author's Note**: Woooooow... I'M BACK! Does someone care? Not really! (and there goes again my low selfsteem)... now, WHO WANT A MUFFIN?! Because I do!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Legend of Zelda!

** Chapter 4:**

** Hanging on**

A dry sound was heard through the heavy rain. A skeleton with almost two meters of height fell into a pile of bones and dust after the skull was pierced by a bullet right between the holes where the eyes were suppose to be.

Erad sighed, that was the four Stalfo that day. He checked the shotgun and became satisfied with the three shoots that were left in the barrel. His eyes went again to the field behind the broken window while stroking a cream colored fluffed ball of the size of a basket ball.

A whole week has passed since the attack in Zaik Valley, and chaos has fallen in Termina. The beasts that killed all those people, including his sister, marched toward Clock Town with lust of fresh blood. They destroyed everything that was on their way, causing the crash of all the basic supplies that went to the ranch, with the exception of clean water.

Now he stood there, behind a window in the second floor with a broken corner, where he would pull the trigger of his shotgun to kill the few monsters that dare to get near his home. A dark green bandana was in his forehead, preventing the crazy bangs of his red hair to obstruct his vision.

The ball of fur beside him moved, touching his leg softly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know… I'm hungry too."

He stroked again the small animal, and put his weapon beside the window. While working in the farm, sometimes he needed to hunt wild animal and monsters that went too close to the farm and, or at least tried, to attack one of the animals. Thanks to that he was good with long ranged weapons, but that wasn't something he want the people to know, because to tell the truth, he wasn't proud of it. But in times like this, he was glad to have the shotgun near him, and all those boxes filled with bullets in the basement.

"Come on, little guy, let's search for something to eat."

The young man said that with a smile in his lips, while watching how small legs and a round and petit face appear from all the fur of his companion. This funny animal was a Daist, one of the many pacific animals that live all over the territory. Sadly, they weren't seen that often thanks to all the beings that would love to have them for super.

When Erad reached the living room, which was covered by darkness thanks to the clouds outside, he watched with a small laugh all the Daists that were in the room, beside other small animals. Two days after the attack, this small group came to his house searching for a refuge. He was more than sure that their home was destroyed by the rain, because it hadn't been one so strong that lasted for so long before. And as soon as they saw how Erad killed a band of ChuChus that were following them, they tried to enter the house.

While thinking about Aurora, Erad took five apples from a box in the kitchen. He grabbed one with his teeth, and cut the other four in small pieces, and gave them, one by one, to the animals that followed him to the kitchen.

He wasn't that worry about his girl, she was in the city and he was more than sure that the whole army was protecting every inch of Clock Town. In the other side, he knew he was more than fine while the supplies last. Most of the monsters were around the city, and only a few stupid ones leave the group, and by luck, some went near Romani Ranch.

After eating his apple he left the house. Outside, the field was covered by a dense mist, but he was used to it. He went to the stables nearest to the house, where he moved all the animals. He knew that they weren't comfortable, but thanks to how calmed they reacted, and how they seem to understand how bad things were, he knew that the whole situation was worse than he thought.

The cream fluffed ball was beside him, walking with his four short legs. He followed Erad everywhere, and Erad was glad to have company. He fed the animals (including the cows) with a smaller ration than normal. He wasn't worry about water, all the rain was taking care of that.

Erad was finishing his work in the stables when a thunder fell near the ranch, illuminating everything. After that one, more thunders crashed toward the earth, dying everything in purple, yellow and dark blue. Erad violet's eyes, now a pale dark blue, were fixed in the open door, watching the rays of light falling for at least twenty more seconds.

After that, everything went silent.

ooooo

Aurora watched from the window the strange phenomenon of light. She was shaking in fear, everything feel surreal. A few minutes ago a maid came rushing in the house, and while trying to catch her breath, she told the whole family how the army was losing the battle in the north side of the city. People all over Clock Town were grabbing anything that could work like a weapon to help the military, but the monsters, like they had been showing the whole week, weren't stupid. All the beasts around the city were going to the north gate too, to fight their way in.

The rain seems to have stopped because everything went silent. But she could see the drops fall in the glass, making her more nervous.

She scratched her right hand that was red thanks to an allergic reaction to who knows what. Through the window, Aurora saw her now almost black hair, thanks to her dear cousin Tetra and another prank of her.

"Auroraaaaaa, my dear and lovely cousin! Could you come here for a second?!"

Talking about the devil.

Without bothering to put some shoes she went toward the place where her cousin's voice came from. Tetra was in the TV Room playing video games with Zelda. A smile came to her lips when she saw the tomboy girl lose to her sweet sister.

"Care to join me, little nut. Zelda has something to do and is boring to play alone"

"I guess…"

Zelda give her a smile and the remote control.

"Sorry to bother you, but if Tetra plays alone nothing good will come from it."

"No problem. Is good to do something to keep my mind busy."

Zelda's smile became sad and she gave Aurora a small pat on the head. "Don't think about it. I'm more than sure that Erad is fine."

After Zelda left the room, both girls started to play. Aurora found that Tetra really sucked in video games, so she won battle after battle without much trouble, and this made her cousin mad. She couldn't help it, and end rolling in the floor laughing her ass off.

"YOU FIND THIS FUNNY?!"

"It is! Why bother with revenge, if you are going to lose…. AGAIN!"

"Just wait to see what I'm going to do after this"

The menacing voice of Tetra, for the first time, didn't make her boil in anger, it just made her laugh louder.

The whole evening passed with a stomachache consequence of laughing too much. The sound of the rain came back, after the weird feeling of silence she felt coming from the nature. The sky became darker with the coming of the night. Both girls left the TV Room, one with a wide grin and the other with a big frown, and went toward the kitchen.

"Oh, my dear, here you are…"

Both girls watched Mirage, Aurora's mother, with curious eyes. Her face was pale and tears were forming in her eyes. In her hand she had a cup of hot chocolate.

"The transmission has been lost for more than 20 minutes. Nobody knows what is happening in the north gate, and Zelda isn't back home."

"Zelda left the house? When?"

"Around 2:15, or something like that. I didn't saw her, Elena was the one who told me. It's been more than five hours since she left!"

Mirage was going to have a nervous breakdown any moment. Every word she said was faster than the last one, ending with a deep breath, trying to catch the lose air. Aurora hugged her mother, and she stayed there, shaking and whispering something.

"She has been like this since father left. She doesn't react well under pressure."

Tetra nodded. The older girl looked sad, and Aurora watched her with curiosity.

"I'm sorry…"

Now that's weird.

"Why?"

A scream.

ooooo

"Why didn't you called me?!"

"I'M SORRY! I COULDN'T!"

"You always said that."

"Shut up, Sheik!"

Zelda was grabbing the end of her skirt while running through the street. Beside her was a man with a sword in his back.

"But how did they broke in?"

"Is really obvious, he's behind all this."

Zelda watched the shadows of the buildings. There, not to far away from her, was another man running.

"SHEIK! DEREK! DO SOMETHING!"

Both men looked behind them. Almost reaching them was a group of three big monsters-like-pigs with goblins on their backs.

"Damn! I hate those things! Sheik! Kill them!"

"Why me?!"

"I have this shit on me! HURRY UP!"

Giving a fast look to the sword in Derek's back, the blond man came out of the shadows. With a quick shift of his hand three small knives appear out of nowhere between the fingers of his fist.

The goblins died before they could put the arrows in position of fire. With fast movement and great precision, all the knives ended in the throat of its victim. Derek, that was a little far from the blond man stopped, grabbing Zelda's hand.

"This way it will be faster."

Zelda watched with curiosity how Sheik climbed the big pig. With a small help from Derek, both mounted on one and continued their trip.

"There's isn't much to do. The city will be whipped."

"Are you sure? There's something that we must be able to do!"

"Not really, is a game over"

The woman glared at Sheik, but he ignored the angry look. He could already sense the smell of smoke and blood in the air. Screams could be heard everywhere, coming from both hunter and prey.

"Is really that useless…?"

Derek heard the soft whisper from Zelda. He didn't have to look at her to know that tears were beginning to fall.

"There's isn't really much we can do, without his help all effort is useless."

"I know…"

"…"

"… I'm sorry, Princess…"

ooooo

Each drop of rain was shadowed by the stiff and weird tune coming from the instrument. In the second floor, beside the broken window, Erad was trying once again to play the ocarina. In front of him was a book from the small library that his dead father, a book addicted and music lover, made while he lived.

The melody that he was trying to play was a simple one, ideal for a beginner. _ Hero_ was written in cursive letters on the top of the page. After a fail attempt, he tried again.

The cream colored daist was in his lap. He didn't seem to enjoy the high and distorted sounds that Erad was making, but like always, he didn't left the guy's side.

Over and over again he tried. Sometimes something decent would come out, but then he would screw it up again. After a few hours, when the only light was coming from a single candle beside the music book, the melody started with a soft tune, going a little faster in the middle of it, and ended with three gentle breaths.

"I did it…"

A grin appeared on his face, happier than he ever felt in the whole week. But the smile didn't last long. Through the window, the clouds were red and black. And ashes fell with the rain.

**OOOOO**

** Author's Note: ** Admit it, people! You could see Aurora screaming "ROFLMAO!" all over the place! Damn... that was funny... at least to me, because... eh... you know... -slap herself- uhn... I need some of those muffins...

I know that the part with Zelda, Sheik and Derek is a little confusing... that was the idea. And personally, I'm not a person that like to create new places/monsters for a game, but I needed it! Come on! How come there are monsters/animals that will eat your brain as soon as they see you... but there's not any kind of animal that will eat fruits and veggies? Oh! by the way! Daist are based in my two little babys, or how I like to call them: Two walking balls of love and fluffyness! And NO! They are not cats! They are dogs!

So read and review! OR BETTER! Dont read! Just review! And I will give you a muffin!


End file.
